Yuri x Straight
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Boruto loves Himawari but is not sure how to confess. Ino takes advantage of the situation and some does Hinata. Naruto on a affair with Sakura? How does Hanabi deal with the fact that she loves girls? Lemon, yuri, incest. Rated M. Boruto x Himawari, Boruto x Ino, NaruSaku, BoruHina, Himawari x Inojin.


**Yuri x Straight**

Boruto couldn't help but stare at his 15 years old sister who had just come back from school. The black dress she wore hung tightly against her, giving a heart stopping view. She seemed sweaty and tired. His eyes slowly went down to her back thighs that was half covered in synthetic see through socks. He audibly gulped as Himawari slowly opened her shirt. He could only see her back through the crack of the door. His eyes widened once she unhooked her bras as the black clothe fell down along with her shirt. Her back lines were moist in sweat, sparkling like glitters.

'Turn around damn it...' He was close to just barge in and pin her against the tub and do things...

"Oh no... I forgot to bring my towel..." He could hear Himawari say out loud. She was slowly turning around towards the door and Boruto ran like a fish in the ocean tides. Even though he wanted to see her breasts, he couldn't afford getting caught.

Once he secured himself out of her room, he could hear the click of the bathroom door knob.

A sigh of relief left his lips but it was soon replaced with a frown once he saw the bulge on his pants.

'Shit... now I have to take care of it by myself...' He soon cheered up as he remembered something he had almost forgotten.

He was in a casual affair with one of his mom's friend. Ino Yamanaka.

It all started when he had turned 18 last year. Boruto was out to buy some flowers that Hinata wanted and that's when he went to Ino's shop.

He had to agree, out of all the women in Konoha, Ino was the hottest. But he had never thought of her sexually before that day. When he walked inside the shop, he noticed the lights were off. He just shrugged and walked inside and to his surprise, he saw a scene that he only dreamed or read in mangas. Ino was sitting down behind the counter, engaged in a heated sex with another girl who looked younger than her. On closer inspection he instantly realized who it was. Hanabi, his aunt.

"W-what are you guys doing?!" He whispered attentively.

Both the girls widened their eyes as they stopped grinding and looked up to see him.

"B-B-Boruto-kun?" Hanabi gasped as she quickly gathered her clothes and hid her breasts and wetness in between her legs.

"I-I closed the door!" Ino tried to reason with herself but she was too shocked to clothe herself.

Boruto was blushing fiercely as he looked away. He had caught a glimpse of Hanabi's pussy and unwillingly got a huge boner.

"B-Boruto-kun please don't tell Hinata-nee-san. She will kill me!" Hanabi was almost teary eyed while Ino dressed up.

"Y-you can look now." Ino spoke as Boruto slowly turned around.

He looked at Hanabi who just look terrified.

"I-I won't tell mom." He managed to mutter as his eyes unconsciously went to Hanabi's legs.

Hanabi realizing his gaze, gasped.

"B-Boruto-kun!" She scolded yet blushing madly.

Ino slightly giggled. "Looks like he can't take our image out of his mind."

"S-stop that Ino-san! It's not funny!" Hanabi growled while Boruto looked down really embarrassed.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Geez girl, stop talking like a virgin. I just had sex with you few minutes back, sheesh."

"Stop it! Boruto-kun is still here!" Hanabi quickly stood up and looked at him with a blush.

"C-can we trust you? You promise not to tell anyone?" She had asked. Boruto was about to nod and dismiss this awkward situation, but an evil thought came to his mind as his eyes met Ino's. They stared at each other briefly before Ino smirked lightly as she seductively licked her lips and batted her eyelashes.

The two had communicated without speaking a single word.

"Hanabi-chan, you can leave I got this." Ino spoke.

"But-mhmmm" She was silenced with a wet french kiss as the younger girl melted like butter.

"Go, I got this." Ino smiled as she gave a hickey on her neck, earning a moan from Hanabi. She slowly nodded and left. As soon as she was gone, Boruto and Ino interlocked their hand as they slowly neared each other. Ino opened her mouth once their faces were inches apart. Boruto getting the message, complied by sticking out his tongue inside her mouth. Ino widened her eyes and audibly moaned as he abruptly pushed her down on the ground before continuing the best makeout session of her life.

She was shocked and so was Boruto. But his body just moved on its own. With a quick unzip sound on his zip, he began to grind against her moist.

"A-ah... w-wait l-let me open my- ahh!" She bit her cheeks and moaned as she crossed her legs behind him. Just by grinding he hand manhandled her. His strokes were hard and a tad bit painful ever for her and he wasn't even inside her.

"I am sorry did I h-hurt?" He quickly apologised and was about to lift himself off her only to be stopped by the tight grip of her legs behind him.

She looked at him cheekily. "You can't just leave after turning me on like this boy." Ino then whispered on his ears with the most sultry voice he could ever imagine. "Fuck me Boruto. It's an order."

Boruto smiled as he remembered their first causal sex. Since then it was a norm between them. Ino was 36 years old now, yet her vagina felt like a teenager and she felt like a busty prostitute.

Dirty talk was one of their main kink while they had sex. Each day sex felt better with her than previous day. He didn't know why Ino was so exciting. He was never bored with her. Every time she touched him, he would cum. Her kisses were heart melting while her face was just pure bliss to look at.

Boruto needed her right now. He couldn't fuck Himawari so she was the only option to help him.

He had tried to do it with Hanabi a few times when they were in a threesome kinda position but every time he had tried to kiss her, Hanabi would move away and just let him kiss her cheeks. Even that was possible due to Ino convincing her in the taboo relation.

Boruto had tried to have sex with Hanabi a few times when she was in heat from Ino but it never went past him licking her pussy. Hanabi as he understood, was not bisexual. Or perhaps she just couldn't see him as a sex partners. After all not everyone liked younger males.

( **Scene Change)**

As Boruto was in a hurry to leave the house and meet Ino, he was soon stopped in the door by his mom.

"Boruto where are you going?" She had asked.

He inwardly gulped. It was hard to lie to his mother and not being noticed.

"I... am going to meet someone." He attentively replied and hoped she hadn't caught him.

"You are going to meet Ino aren't you?" Her voice was serious and Boruto could feel his heart about to come out of his mouth. He looked at her terrified.

Hinata had a intense stare at him before sighing, much to his pleasure. He was scared.

"Listen Boruto. I am not stupid. I keep information on what you do. In fact I know you tried to do this with my sister too."

Now he was screwed. He didn't have the voice to deny. He just looked down and nodded slowly.

'It's over... now everyone will know and maybe I will be disowned...'

"Listen Boruto. This might sound awkward coming from me but..." Hinata bit her lips. "I don't mind you meeting Ino or any girls but stay away from my sister. I don't want you anywhere near Hanabi, got it?"

Boruto just nodded and was speechless. Was his mother giving him the green signal to be a fuckboy so long he stayed away from Hanabi? Boruto just grinned.

"Thanks mom! You are the best!"

Hinata almost cringed. "Don't get too excited. I have one more condition."

Boruto tilted his head with confusion. "What?"

Hinata took a deep breath before speaking her mind.

"You have to have sex with me."

( **Scene Change)**

Boruto laid naked on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the roof. His penis had never felt so lifeless than today.

He felt weird. He didn't know if he enjoyed it. It was really hard to tell. He shifted his gaze beside him as his eyes met the view of his mother, naked and tiredly snoring lightly. He touched her hair and laid a small kiss on her nose.

'I never thought mom would be such a monster... my whole body stamina has been drained... how many times we fucked... I lost count after 9th time...' He wanted to understand the situation. It was really hard to explain. Hinata was a bombshell yet why was he feeling so conflicted? Is it because she was his mother? He knew that could not be the case. He could easily vision his crush Himawari in his mother. That's how he even could fuck her. But what was even more confusing was how she had asked this out of the blue. This wasn't normal for a mother to do... then why?

As he was in the ended cycle of questions, Hinata slowly opened her eyes and yawned lightly.

Once fully awake, she could see him looking at her with worry.

"Boruto don't think too much. This was just a one off, we will get back to our usual relation after I get a bath. Okay?" she questioned.

"Y-yes! M-mom." This was awkward. Super awkward. Specially since Hinata climbed on top of him again and began to lick his nipples.

"I I thought we were done?" He asked nervously despite feeling extremely horny yet again. His nipples were hard as Hinata sucked them harshly.

"A-Ah..ha... y-yes there... ahh~ bite them mom!" He took a hold of her hair behind her head as he twisted them harshly, earning a hiss from Hinata who bit his nipples in the process.

"Y-yes.. bite harder... s-s-slut! I said fucking harder." He didn't know what got into him as Hinata gasped when he flipped their position. The next few hours were filled with moaning sound and slapping sound.

At the end of everything, Hinata had multiple bruises on her face while Boruto had cuts on her lips.

The two just fucked and ate each other like animals and thus the bruises were the aftermath.

"W-we should clean up." Hinata managed to stutter.

Boruto groaned as he took his penis out of her. The shyness between them were gone. They only viewed each other as an object at this time.

"So the deal of things going back to normal is cancelled?" Hinata asked as she began to get dressed.

"Yes. I can't view you as my mother anymore." Boruto explained in a as a matter of fact tone.

Hinata fully understood it. Truth was, she had viewed him as Naruto on their academy days. That was the main reason she had proposed this to him in the first place. She always wanted to be fucked by the younger Naruto but time travel wasn't possible and Boruto was a fair trade.

"I see... so... we can umm... have sex again... from now on." She spoke looking down. A sense of guilt was present in them but they knew it was too late to back off now.

"Yes mom... and as promised, you will keep whatever I do with Ino a secret." Boruto explained.

Hinata nodded and stood up with a sigh. "I will go take a shower... you can join if you want."

Boruto shook his head. "I am not horny at the moment, I am fine."

To tell the truth Hinata herself was completely done. They were at it for hours. She could go without sex for a whole week after this.

"Right... uh... I will go then."

 **(Scene Change)**

Boruto found himself standing outside Ino's house late midnight. He wondered how lucky he was to get permission from his mom to go out this late. It never happened before. He was glad that he would get these sort of privileges from now on.

Boruto jumped silently up on the second floor and landed near Ino's window. The lights were off but he could see her face from the moon light.

'Ouch she is sleeping... wait...' His eyes widened when his eyes fell on her other side. Her husband, Sai.

...

He frowned as he leaped down and left. He knew she was married then why was it so painful seeing her sleep with him? She had slept with Hanabi yet he never felt bad about that.

He sighed scratching his head. "Oh well... looks like I will go back..." He trailed off when he eyed a girl coming out of a Ramen shop with... his father.

He quickly closed towards them and could see who she was. Sakura Haruno.

The next thing that happened, completely shocked him.

They were kissing.

'So he was cheating mom...' He felt a rush of anger and he was about to kill Sakura but soon stopped as realisation dawned in him.

'Wait... how is it any different than me having sex with Mom... or Ino... am I not making them do the same?' He looked down as his hair shaded his eyes. He just slowly walked off past them. None had noticed him.

"S-Sakura-chan... I..." Naruto began once they broke the kiss. Sakura hushed him by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Baka, are you worried about Hinata?" She had asked. Naruto nodded sadly.

"I am cheating on her Sakura chan... I feel bad." He was soon met with her hand inside his pants as she lightly squeezed. She smirked at him already knowing she had won.

"So... will you go back to Hinata or shall we-" Sakura whispered in his ears. "Go to my place."

An audible gulp from his was all the answers she needed. She squeezed even harder and to her surprise, he had cummed...

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"I-I... sorry..." He looked away shyly. "It's just your touch is so...umm... nice."

Sakura just sighed as she slowly took her hand out of his pants. It was all sticky but she was glad it was night time so no one could see.

"Now we can't have sex..." She began as she licked her hand with a blush. Naruto was bit red.

"I-I can still... umm.."

"Oh? I thought you wanted to go back to Hinata?" She smirked wittily.

Naruto inwardly grumbled. Before she could protest, he swept her off her feet and rushed from the place.

"Wait my house isn't that way!" Sakura protested but seeing him smirk she widened her eyes.

"A-are you taking me to Hinata?!"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "Of course not! But you are close... uh... would you like a threesome with Ayame nee chan?"

Sakura almost puked. "Eww no! I am not into girls!"

"Eh... you n-never tried it will be fine!"

"Oh yeah? Then come lets have a threesome with Sasuke kun then?"

"Ewww no! I am not gay!"

"Exactly! I am not lesbian!"

...

...

"Besides are you screwing with that ramen women too?" Sakura faked a gasp. Naruto slowly nodded.

"I am sorry... it happened before I got married to Hinata... So you know... things happened and... she is really pretty so... uh..."

Sakura stopped him. "I get it geez. I didn't ask for an explanation. I am perfectly fine you having sex with her. I am just surprised you would do that despite being married... I thought I was a special case but maybe you just changed..."

"I am sorry... I am nothing special. Just an average guy." Naruto confessed as they stopped in front of Sakura's house.

Sakura smiled at him. He was still innocent despite all this.

"No. You are special. My marriage with Sasuke was a mistake... something I can not fix. That is why... that is why I am here with you... I realized too late... but I love you and I am jealous of Hinata..."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "How much I wished to hear these words. Thank you Sakura Chan."

"You can thank me in bed."

"O-okay."

 **Author's Note: Hopefully you like it. Review.**


End file.
